The Duel for Manny's love
by Amorrark
Summary: i couldnt come up with an summary but here Frida and Zoey are going to compete against each other for Manny's love


_Ok guys this is guys this my first romance Fic that's not a lemon ok __and I'm hopping this will be my greatest romance fic ever __and only one person who knew about this has read it. __(you know who you are) __Shall we begin now? __oh wait!!! i almost forgot! Manny is 17, Frida is 16 and zoey is.....**43! **__NAH! I'm just messing with ya! she's 17 or 16 or wat ever! lets go with 17 and I'll be having a few people help me with this as well during the fic._

* * *

_The dual For Manny's love _

_Chapter 1_

This takes place like no other place than in Michael City with Manny and Frida like always hang out with each other everyday but today is different because its starts out with Manny chasing Black Cuevo aka Zoey Aves from robbing a jewel store for one reason only…to get Manny's attention because she secretly loves him! (zoey: do not! me: yes you do! Zoey: do not! me: oh do to. Zoey: oh shut up valdo! me: **** YOU EMO!!! Zoey: I ain't emo! im goth! me: same thing ya stalker! now back to the fic!)

"Seriously Cuevo stop trying to get my attention alre-" but right before Manny could finish what he's saying he's cut off from Black Cuevo's laser, it sent him flying and hit the side of a building pretty hard. Manny then starts to fall off the building's side. "Night night Frida" Manny said with a stupid voice.

"Ha!!, how do you like my new and improve laser cannon tigre? (me: it sucks ball stalker! zoey: shut up!!! me: no!!! ez mah fic stalker! so ha! back to the fic) Its guarantees when been hitting its target, it'll send them flying and knock out for a peroid of time" Cuevo told the unconscious hero. (me: lame! Zoey: oh shut up!)

then evilly laughs and was about to fly away but right before did, she looks to see if the coast is clear then walks up to Manny.

Before the explosion, Frida was just walking to high school, minding her own business then hears an explosion thinking Manny caused it so she then runs to the area of the explosion. Frida sees Manny on the ground knock out with black Cuevo walking up towards him then kneeling down. Then she kisses Manny on the lips which shocked Frida.

Frida gasped at what she saw. (me: O MAH GAWD!) "GET YOUR DIRTY LIPS AWAY FROM MY MAN!!!!" Frida commanded Cuevo then running towards her. (me: em hmmmm! you tell her girl friend! *snaps fingers snappy like*)

Cuevo then smirks and flys away. Frida then runs over towards Manny. She tries shaking him awake, then slapping him a lot, yelling, saying his dad is mad at him for failing English class and then she finally did what she was sort of hoping for.

Frida puckers up her lips then closes her eyes then leans in towards Manny very slowly. With Frida's lips are inches away from Manny's lip he then woke up slowly and sees Frida leaning in to kiss him. He then raises his hand and puts his right hand over Frida's lips which made her open her eyes and seeing Manny awake. then her face turns red.

"what are you doing Frida?" He asked, still holding her lips in his hand

"Frida what are you doing?" Manny asked again

"uhhh" Frida said then starting to sweat

"were you about to give me mouth to mouth?"

"uh….." Frida looks around with her eyes. "sure! lets go with that!" Frida said then laughing very nervously but dies quickly, hoping he won't ask again

"I'm going to forget what happened" Manny then lets go of Frida's lips and gets up. Looks at his watch then notices what time is.

"OH CRAP!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL… AGAIN!!!!" Manny cried, then grasp Frida, throws her on his back then sprints towards the direction of Leone High school. while running Frida was holding onto him and smiling the whole time.

After all things that occurred between him as his best friend, Manny still didn't know that his best friend likes him and after all the signs. flirting with him, always hugging him, always wants him to watch romance movies with her and saying after the movie "_isn't love lovely _" the closing in on him which maded him nervous everytime, never wants to separated from him, gets mad when people say bad things about him, gets jealous whenever he hangs out with a bunch of cute girls, always likes to snuggle with him, hates it when girls flirt with him, Lying on him with they hang out at the park or his house. Whenever she sleeps over she always wants to sleep in the same bed with him and blushes ever time when their hands touch or when Manny's face is just a few inches away from hers and she even asked he wanted to snuggle with her but he notices some of these signs before but can't figure out what they meant. At first he thought it was time of the month and after asking her that but he ended up with a fist in his face but this was along time ago. (wow! he couldnt figure out Frida was busting moves on him? damn! Frida: i know! me: lets talk at the end okay? good)

"Whoa, we made it." Manny said breathless when reaching the front doors then walking through them very slowly then going to his locker which was also next to Frida's locker then placing her on the floor and collasping.

"Wow. You sure are tire Manny." Frida said to him then patting him on the back.

"Of…. course….. I'm tire….. Frida…..I just…..Sprinted…… 20 miles…… in less…… than 5…..minutes…." afrer lying on the floor for about 2 minutes he gets up and says to frida...

"Well I better get to my English class before Mr. Buttburns gets all mad at me….again. I'll see you 3 periods Frida. Later." Manny then runs to his class while Frida watches him she leans against the wall thinking. Mopping since she'll have to go what was going to seem like days but are really a few hours, then walks to her class.

After 2 class periods, she sees Manny again in class. During class, Manny was passed a note saying if he and Zoe want to hang out after School then turns around and looks at her with smiling and acting all cute like.

after what seemed like one hell of a **really** borning life time which was Algerbra class then the two were off to the last class peroid which was........**_HISTORY!!!!!_** (me: OMFG!!!)

"So everyone....did yall finish your homwork?" the teacher had asked with everyone getting bored out of their minds.

"uhh....yes...no...maybe..." Manny had said with the classing then seraching for their homework after the teacher gladed at them.

"well while you're looking for your homework, I'll like to introduce you to a new student. his name is Marcus Quintanilla. Will you please stand mister Quintanilla. the teacher had said then calling him up to the front.

the boy that had came up with ear phones in his in each ear that led to his ipod on his side. He looked 15, brown eyes, about 5'11, natural tanned skin, wore a silver aztec skull ring on his right hand on the right finger, a red guitar pic necklace around his neck, a belt with a buckle that was designed to look bullet chamber. Short black hair that stood up on its own with a scar on the left side of his head, wore shoes that were silver, grey and black and were brand name "the beast", dark blue jean pants, a brown shirt that said "quick silver" on the left side of it written in yellow markigns on it drawn in sky blue and other markings on it while wearing a "White castle" brand jacket

"Well Ello Poppets." The boy had said in a british accent. "My name is Marcus Quintanilla but the teacher already told y'all. and no I'm not british. Nor do i talk in a british accent either. i just like using that quote and i added the britsh accent. I'm from Texas. acourse all you know thats in the U.S. I'm a guitar player, I like music and art. And I'm a friendly guy...most of the time when not pissed off. I'm 15. I have alot of nick names. my most popular are Quenesadilla. Que-sa-dil-la because of my last name, Juilo (who-lee-o) and Marky with a spainsh accent. you can call me whatever name you like that fits me as long as its not insulting because, i tackled and rode the slid the ground with me riding on him to the last kid for insulting me. I'm not going to say the name he called me because it still pisses me off." The Student said then looking at everyone then giving everyone a two finger salute and sitting back down.

after class had ended. school was over and everyone had ran out but i was last to leave with Manny and Frida staying and just looking at the new student.

"May I help you?" Marcus asked then placing his book bag over left shoulder.

"uhh....." they both said then looking at him again.

"Guess not. well I'll be leaving now. later" he said then giving a another two finger salute and leaving the class and entering the silent hallways.

"Hey wait!" Manny had said thne running after him. "Me and Frida were thinking of asking you to hang out with us. I mean you're new to the city and don't know your way around the city" Manny had said with Frida by his side.

"Hmm....I got nothing better to do so I guess I'll join y'all." Marcus said then pulling out an ear phones and walking out the school with them joinning him.

All three of them were walking outside the school doors then Marcus looks at Frida then at Manny.

"So...you guys a couple or something?" Marcus had asked with Frida blushing and Manny looking at him and held his hands in defense.

"Wat? no no no! we're just friends. best friends for a matter of fact." Manny said then telling Frida with her just smiling at Marcus then covering her face with her hair.

"sure......so where we going?" Before the two could say a word, Black Cuevo swooped by with money i her hand. along with jewels dressed on her.

"Was that a villian? flying by? with goodies with her." Marcus had asked then looking at Cuevo flying over him then looking at Manny.

"yep....thats Black Cuevo. Daugther of La Voltura (me: its La Voltura right? or is just Voltura? so i can remember.) and granddaugther of Lady gobbler" Frida had said with a annoyed face on and annoyed.

"Ohhh.....now i know why my parents wanted to move here." Marcus said still looking at her "shouldn't someone stop her? I mean she's a villian! and she did rob a what seems like.....hmm $10000 woth of stuff."

"I'll stop her......man what is this...the 5 time this week? and its tuesday" Manny then spins his buckle and changes into el tigre and runs after her.

"Uh.....what the hell just happened?!" Marcus said outloud with an expression on his face that said "WTF?!?!?!"

"Manny is a super hero....well super villian....well he hasn't decided yet so yeah. The city is infested with villians." Frida said then running after Manny with Marcus joinning.

"I'm surprised they call this city _Miracle City_ when there's no Miracles happening anytime soon." Marcus said keeping up with Frida then Manny caught her after tackling her to the ground and landing on top of her then hitting the ground hard.

"Ouch....thats gotta hurt chica......but you are a villian, so yeah....tough numbs chica." Marcus said then taking her helment off. "Huh, its the emo girl from school (Zoe: I'm not emo!!! I"m a stal- i mean goth! me: hehe...you almost called youself a stalker. Zoey: shut up. me: nah.....okay back to the fic)"

"Zoey is Black Cuevo?!?! but how?!?!" Both Frida and Manny said at once then looking at me with her helment in my hand.

"What? what i do? all i was just take her helment off exposing her secret identity to everyone." Marcus told them.

"I'm surprized anyone had decided to to unmask me. I mean, I've been caught by them hundreds of times but damn......" Marcus then looks at the Manny and Frida then police arrive and he hands her to them.

"I'LL GET YOU MANNY!! SOME HOW!!! AND SOME WAY!!!" Zoe yelled at Manny when been pushed into the polices car.

"Wow.....she seriously loves man......" Marcus then places his hand on his shoulder. "You're totally screwed man.....hero and villian...hot that good man...not that good..."

"And I'll get Vendetta on you FRIDA SAUREZ!!!!! I'll DUEL you for Manny's love!!!!" Zoe yelled after being driven away by the police.

"Heheh......I think I'll hang out with y'all tomorrow....or on the weekend.....um....later!" Marcus said then walking off quicly.

okay People, thats the end of the chapter.

I went back, edited some stuff, added a few things and someone for the heck of it.

ALSO!!!! Marcus, is **NOT **the Marcus from Gears of War! and not from Terminator salvation or anything else that involves a Marcus!

and also, who keeps thinking the Ember character from No more Miracles is the Ember from Danny Phantom!?

no seriously! think about it. ember the character and XemberChanX the author. Ember character, Ember author.

think about it. i mean, seriously and speaking of her, to anyone who has a Deviant art account, she's hosting a Contest.

also, note me or review as a anonymous review since yall cant review again.

I'll try and post the next chapters as soon as i can for** Duel**, **Hero** and **Visitors**

**later people!**


End file.
